UN DIA NORMAL O NO?
by Dementi
Summary: EMM...PUES ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE REMUS Y ESPERA UN REGALO DE SIRIUS...HUMOR...ESPEREMOS...VIVAN LOS MERODEADORES!
1. Chapter 1

**UN DIA NORMAL O NO?**

__

Cursiva=pensamientos  
*acciones o escenarios*

El sol empezó a colarse por las cortinas, dando de lleno en la cabeza castaña de un joven Gryffindor, este se desperezo y incorporándose en la cama encontró un montón de paquetes coloridos, lo había olvidado, era su cumpleaños número 17. Habia tres paquetes, uno azul, uno rojo y el ultimo era verde. Tomo su varita pues tenía pereza de salir de la tibieza que le proporcionaban las mantas  
-Accio regalo de Cornamenta- pronuncio Remus

El envoltorio rojo levito hasta el perfecto, este lo tomo y lo abrió con cuidado. Era el libro que había visto en el Callejon Diagon "Suspiro de Dragon" y una caja de chocolates.

-Accio regalo de Colagusano-el hechizo surtió el mismo efecto que el anterior y el paquete azul llego hasta su destino

Lupin abrió su segundo obsequio con prisa, encontró otra caja de chocolates y artículos de bromas de la tienda de Zonko. Dejo estos regalos a un costado pues este sea lo que sea seria su regalo favorito  
-Accio regalo de Canuto- Remus dijo el hechizo pero nada sucedió.

Exasperado, el licántropo se levanto y cogió el paquete misterioso…era de Lily, lo abrió, su amiga le había regalado lo más preciado que ella tenia, era un pequeño frasquito que contenía una lagrima de Veela.

El perfecto se coloco el collar, cuando vio la hora se cambio rápidamente y salió hacia el gran comedor como alma que persigue el diablo.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**UN DIA NORMAL O NO?**

__

Cursiva=pensamientos  
*acciones o escenarios*

**N.A: **Este capítulo será dedicado a nuestro licántropo y su preocupación…gracias al primer review actualizo pronto, pero necesito más…creo que no tengo nada, aclaraciones o algo por el estilo al final…los dejo leer

Remus llego presuroso al Gran Comedor, era una suerte que aun este el desayuno servido. Se sentó al frente de James y el asiento a su lado estaba vacío, cosa que preocupo al licántropo. Agradeció los regalos de sus amigos (en especial el de Lily) y recibió felicitaciones y más obsequios de otras personas, ninguna le importaba, solo se limitaba a sonreír escuetamente y decir "gracias". ¿Por qué el único regalo que le importaba recibir no estaba? ¿Y la única felicitación que deseaba oír nunca la escucho?

Cuando Lupin termino su desayuno se dirigió al Lago. Una vez allí, recostado bajo un gran árbol se dispuso a pensar.

_¿Dónde estaba Sirius? ¿Se habrá olvidado de mi cumpleaños? ¡NO! Eso no era posible…a lo mejor estaba preparando algo a estilo Black, grande y llamativo, entonces si era así ¿por qué carajo no lo había saludado y desayunado con él?_

Seguro se está revolcando con alguna perra que se animo a insinuarse, la debe estar acariciando con sus manos, sus amadas manos que me contienen en mis noches de miedo, la debe de esta besando, con esos labios que me susurran palabras tranquilizadoras y de aliento al oído cuando la maldita luna se halla en el cielo, ¡eres un masoquista Lupin!  
Pero por dios, claro que lo soy. El amor de mi vida se acuesta con cualquier zorra que pase y le sea suficientemente atractiva.

El perfecto estaba acostumbrado a estos pensamientos, siempre los tenía desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado. Suspiro resignado y se dirijo abatido a la sala común.

Se preparo con poco ánimo para la salida a Hogsmeade. Llego a las Tres escobas y pidió una cerveza de matequilla, deseaba emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia, todo por culpa de un maldito perro pulgoso, pero ese costal de pulgas y pelo era la persona por la que daría la vida y a la que amaba hasta la locura, una lagrima escapo de los ojos miel, fue borrada rápidamente por la manga de una túnica, El ojimiel pago la cuenta y marcho de nuevo al castillo a seguir hundiéndose en su oscuro pozo de amor y depresión.

Se tiro en su cama boca abajo y cerró con un hechizo las cortinas, insonorizó su espacio y recién ahí pudo gritar, gemir, llorar y desahogar parte del dolor que llevaba dentro. Se durmió abrazado a una camisa del animago que encontró olvidada bajo su almohada.

Al día siguiente el perfecto agradeció que fuera domingo, saco los hechizos pero no tuvo ánimo ni de levantarse o abrir las cortinas, simplemente se limito a abrazarse las rodillas y apoyar su barbilla en ellas, volviendo a sumergirse en el abismo de dolor que tenia dentro.

Una risotada lo saco de sus pensamientos, ¡la risa de Sirius! Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Remus pero de inmediato sus heridas que habían sido curadas por esa risa, volvieron a abrirse, estaba demasiado dolido como para hablarle, despacio corrió las cortinas y se maldijo por haberlo hecho, Black lucia endemoniadamente feliz y traia las debilidades de Lupin, es decir, el pelo suelto y su campera de cuero.

Salió de su cama y ni siquiera miro a el ojigris que esperaba un saludo, se metió al baño, se cambio y se marcho sin decir palabras.

El corazón del animago se estrujo de dolor al ver la actitud de su amigo, se sentía un estúpido por que él, el gran Sirius Black, el Merodeador, el rompedor de reglas, el rebelde, el mujeriego, el sexy y hot, etc, no se animaba a confesarle su amor al perfecto, su tonto y patético amor, su pequeño y feo amor.

El pelinegro tomo la parte superior del pijama que Remus dejo olvidado y aspiro su aroma, el aroma de bosque y tierra mojada que volvía locos sus sentidos.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la persona más perfecta y hermosa del mundo?

FACIL, se preocupaba mas por Lupin que por él mismo o sus otros amigos, pero la prueba de fuego fue cuando imagino al ojimiel con otro hombre, solo de limito a mirar la escena y quedarse estático, luego Remus se daba cuenta de su presencia y le pedía perdón, le decía que olvidara lo que había pasado y él lo acogía en sus brazos y le perdonaba aunque supiera que el licántropo lo volvería a engañar.

Sabía que su amor nunca haría eso, por dos sencillos motivos:  
1-No estaba con él.  
2-Remus Lupin no era así.

Salió de su ensoñación al sentir una mano en su hombro, James lo miro y le pregunto

-Está enfadado ¿verdad?-  
-Diría que está dolido por mi actitud- suspiro el ojigris  
-No tenias opción hermano, tenias que ausentarse en su cumpleaños si le quieres dar tu regalo hoy-James lo consuela  
-Si, solo espero que no me rechace, porque en ese caso me moriría de dolor-

-

Black tomo el pergamino que tenía en su bolsillo y lo miro sin mirar, en él una única frase aparecía en tinta verde**  
****"esta noche, en la sala de los Menesteres a las 22. No faltes por favor, no es una broma"**

La dejo en la pagina marcada del libro que Potter le había regalado a su Lunático y se marcho con el corazón es la mano rogando que asistiera y no lo rechazara.****


End file.
